


Встретимся в Вавилоне

by Saindra



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Stanford, Rating: NC17, phantasmagoria - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 06:19:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13711668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saindra/pseuds/Saindra
Summary: Сэм направляется в Стэнфорд. Не дождавшись автобуса, он ловит попутную машину. Но вскоре из-за ливня двигатель глохнет, и Сэм добирается пешком до городка под названием Вавилон.Позже, изучая бесчисленные атласы дорог и справочники округов, он не найдет об этом городке даже крохотной заметки на полях и не сможет вспомнить почти ничего, кроме овального столика, свечей, воткнутых в пасти саламандр, и странных шестиугольных карт, разлетающихся по тёмно-зёленому сукну.Воспоминания будут казаться ему лишь сном до тех пор пока спустя много лет эти карты не лягут ему в обожжённые руки.Артер:ArowahaБета:Addie DeeПримечание: написано на арт любимого Шапкина -ArowahaSound: Scars on Broadway – Babylon





	Встретимся в Вавилоне

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arowaha](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Arowaha).



 

 

**

Автобус опаздывал. Ожидающие, нервничая, то и дело выбегали из-под вокзального козырька под палящее солнце, смотрели в небо и на дорогу и снова возвращались в тень к своим сумкам, мужьям, женам, детям. Душный предгрозовой воздух сбивал дыхание, сдавливал толпу. От запаха пыли и пота Сэма мутило, он вытирал мокрую шею под волосами линялым клетчатым платком – Дин, это все запасливый Дин, старые рубашки не выбрасываем, всегда найдется скучающая дама с оверлоком – и пытался дышать через нос, чтобы не так хотелось пить.

Женщина рядом не выдержала и устало присела на потрепанный чемодан. Ей было жарче остальных, одетых в шорты, футболки-майки и легкие платья. Сэм с содроганием смотрел на ее длинную, почти в пол, юбку, застегнутую под шею блузку, платок, повязанный так, чтобы не выбивалось ни одного волоска, и высокие чёрные ботинки на шнуровке, изрядно поношенные. Его ноги просто варились в кроссовках, рубашку он давно снял и был готов снять тонкие от частых стирок джинсы, наплевав на приличия.

Женщина попыталась вытянуть ноги, но чемодан под ней угрожающе пошатнулся. Она тяжело вздохнула и вдруг резко вскочила, заозиравшись. Ее обветренное, опухшее от усталости лицо заострилось, глаза расширились. Она беспомощно подняла руки, но не произнесла ни звука – растерянно смотрела по сторонам и молчала.

– Агыдфни! Агыдфни! Агыдфни!

Сэм оглянулся на этот странный вопль. Лавируя между сумками и отталкивая загорелой ручонкой людей, стоящих у него на дороге, к женщине бежал мальчик, выкрикивая громкое, режущее ухо слово:

– Агыдфни!

Женщина бросилась навстречу и запричитала:

– Где ты был, стервец?

Ухватив его за ухо, она попробовала подтянуть мальчугана к себе, но ухо успешно выскользнуло из потных пальцев, и он запрыгал на месте, нисколько не обидевшись. Вскинув к лицу руки, он отчаянно продолжил говорить, аккомпанируя себе жестами:

– Аыма, дгфани ха!

Мать не выдержала и схватила его за голову, вжав лицом в юбку. Оглядываясь на соседей, она зашептала:

– Помолчи, помолчи, горе ты мое, помолчи, тебя мама просит.

Мальчуган замолчал. Мать отпустила его, и он встал прямо, серьёзно надув губы, выровняв ножки в таких же чёрных ботинках, но размером куда меньше и менее изношенных. Глянув на Сэма, он нахмурился и снова выпалил, не отрывая взгляда зелено-карих глаз:

– Агыдфни!

На долгое, обжигающее мгновение этот беспомощно требующий понимания мальчик превратился в точную копию брата, хотя Сэм не мог помнить Дина в таком возрасте. Помнил себя, не похожего ни на одного из Винчестеров, все говорили – пошёл в мать, в ее тонкую, резкую на жест и на слово натуру. Мать Сэм тоже не помнил.

Из динамика грянуло сначала непонятными глухонемыми обрывками слов, а потом объявление повторили внятно, прерываясь лишь на хрипы и скрежет:

– Автобус до Феникса задерживается на два часа.

Толпа зашумела, выкрики и вопросы сплелись в полную невнятицу, и Сэма затошнило.

Женщина чётко проговорила, облизывая пересохшие губы:

– Сынок, еще два часа. Терпи.

И, не надеясь на свою артикуляцию, повторила то же самое жестами. Мальчик устало выдохнул, присел на сверток возле чемодана и свесил голову, скопировав Дина, когда тому приходилось смиряться с неизбежным. Его белая рубашка с длинным рукавом промокла на спине от пота, острые коленки выпирали сквозь плотную ткань брюк, и он весь спрятался в этом коконе из тяжёлой одежды и глухоты.

Сэм, подхватив рюкзак, быстрым шагом направился к выходу с вокзала. Он больше не мог стоять на месте. Он везде видел Дина. Он его ждал.

**

А чего, собственно, ждать? Когда он тряс перед лицом отца конвертом из Стэнфорда, то искоса поглядывал на Дина. И уже тогда знал, что глупо и напрасно на что-то надеяться. Например, на то, что Дин подойдет, возьмёт его лицо в свои шершавые ладони и поцелует. Ага, прямо при отце. Поцелует так, как целовал, когда Сэм артачился и не хотел или хотел сразу и много. От этого поцелуя порой зависело всё, даже долбаное эссе, которое Сэм рассылал в колледжи. Он писал о том, чего никогда не хотел – о городах, где успел побывать, о людях, с которыми встречался, о прочитанных на заднем сиденье машины книгах, о просмотренных в захолустных кинотеатрах фильмах.

А он всегда хотел свой город. И брата. О таком не напишешь в эссе.

Хлопок двери напомнил ему выстрел из дробовика. Старая раздолбанная мотельная дверь скрежетнула и хрипло рявкнула на косяк, врезаясь в него. Дин, я стрелял не в тебя!

Над выметенной колесами трассой висело пыльное марево, удушливо пахло сухой травой и бензином. Сэм шёл, повязав клетчатый платок на голову, и оглядывался на миражи. Ему уже начинало казаться, что он не идет, а проталкивается сквозь раскаленный до бело-серого, густой воздух.

Громадный грузовик возник из ниоткуда, выплыл тёмно-красным кораблем из марева над асфальтом. Сэм едва успел поднять большой палец. Сияющий монстр, удивительно плавно для такого тоннажа, сбросил скорость и остановился футах в сорока, выплюнув мелкие камешки из-под мощных колес. Дверь приглашающе открылась, и Сэм бросился к кабине. Вскочив на подножку, он прохрипел, не успев даже разглядеть водителя:

– Калифорния.

– Прыгай, малец.

И тут словно закончились силы. Оскальзываясь внутри кроссовок, Сэм едва смог взобраться на высокое сиденье. Рюкзак свалился с колен, и он даже не сделал попытки его поднять. Кабина после кипящей предгрозовой духоты казалась Арктикой. Сэм хватал кондиционированный воздух высохшим ртом и давился от жадности. Водитель сунул ему под нос бутылку с водой, и он чуть не расплакался от благодарности.

– Куда ж тебя несет в такую жару?

– Колледж, – булькнул Сэм.

Водитель покачал головой, оглядывая его с ног до головы, то ли одобрив, то ли не поверив.

Двигатель тихо заурчал, и грузовик тронулся навстречу тёмной полосе на горизонте, несущей благодатный дождь.

**

Его разбудила молния – шаркнула тысячевольтным разрядом прямо перед глазами. По стеклу забарабанили первые капли, и вдали пророкотало.

Позади кто-то сонно пробурчал:

– Ищи стоянку, смоет нахрен.

Сэм растер заспанное лицо и оглянулся. С верхней полки свесился заросший, помятый со сна мужик со светлыми, в темноте казавшимися почти белыми, глазами.

Водитель не согласился:

– Идем по трассе, пока не ливанет, доставить груз надо кровь из носу в срок.

Его глаза в дождевых сумерках, наоборот, почернели, провалились в глазницы, и Сэму стало неуютно от этой игры света и тени. За спиной зашуршало, и у самого лица появился толстенный сэндвич с салатом и сыром на ржаном хлебе. Прям как заказывал, надо же.

Желудок взвыл так, что Сэм даже не стал говорить «спасибо» и вцепился зубами в сэндвич, а уж потом взял его в руки. Водитель и напарник дружно заржали.

– Не давись, ещё есть.

Дворники на лобовых стеклах уже не стирали воду, а молотили, взбивая пузыри и смешивая с новыми потоками.

Напарник сзади завозился и сочно хрустнул суставами:

– Дин, давай махнемся.

Сэм чуть не подавился, потом понял, что ослышался.

Дэн, конечно, Дэн.

Дэн притормозил у обочины, выбрался из кресла и очень ловко разминулся с напарником в узком проходе. Сэм дожевал сэндвич и осмотрелся. Кабина выглядела роскошно и казалась больше изнутри, чем снаружи. Сэм вспомнил тёмно-красные бока и сверкающий хром. Дорогой агрегат. Дин бы сразу сказал, что это фрейтлайнер, а Сэму пришлось поискать логотипы на приборной доске и хорошенько покопаться в памяти.

Но грузовик, сменив рулевого, заартачился и, как ни пытался белоглазый стронуть его с места, лишь взрыкивал и нервно дергался. А проехав от силы несколько футов, рявкнул погромче и остановился окончательно. Светлоглазый сдался и заглушил двигатель:

– Кажется, прибыли. Придётся ночевать здесь, толку мучить малыша.

А Дин зовет машину Детка. Хорошая бы вышла парочка: Детка и Малыш. Сэм чуть не завыл от тоскливой боли в груди.

– Как говорила моя матушка, человек предполагает, господь располагает. Значит, так надо. Слышь, Сэм…

Когда он назвал свое имя? Может, и называл, вспомнить бы, как заснул и что говорил перед этим.

– В кабине места хватит, но если хочешь, тут городок всего в миле, снимешь комнату, выспишься как человек, а утром мы тебя оттуда подхватим. Подмокнешь немного, но тут рукой подать, – Дэн произнес все это, зевая так, что слышно было, как хрустит челюсть. – Но уж прости, я тебе свою полку не отдам. Вырубает.

Светлоглазый протиснулся мимо Сэма и бросил:

– Прости, я тоже. Четыре часа – это не сон, я сейчас завалюсь. Так что решай, спишь тут или идёшь. Я кабину заблокирую, и на боковую.

Сэм понял, что его не гонят, им было действительно все равно, его спина – ему и решать, в какой раскоряке и где спать. Но сказать, что он привык дрыхнуть чуть ли не стоя, язык не поворачивался. С Дином на заднем сиденье спалось как в раю. Он втискивал брата в спинку, просовывал колено между ног и сладко дышал всю ночь ему в шею, собирая губами испарину. А если отец поутру сваливал за едой, то удавалось ещё и сползти вниз и расстегнуть Дину джинсы, чтобы услышать сдавленное:

– Сэмми-и-и-м-м-м!

Ему даже не требовалось ничего делать с собой после этого всхлипа длиной в его имя…

– Я пойду, – и Сэм храбро толкнул дверь в темноту.

Ливень оглушил его хуже жары. За одну секунду он вымок до нитки и обхватил себя руками, но не от холода, а скорее проверяя, не смыло ли одежду к чертям собачьим.

Прорубаясь сквозь дождь, он оглянулся. Фрейтлайнер подмигнул фарами, высвечивая вдали городскую межу и знак на ней:

«Вавилон

Численность 1455 человек».

И, ниже, цитату из Бытия: «И сказали они: построим себе город и башню, высотою до небес, и сделаем себе имя, прежде нежели рассеемся по лицу всей земли».

Он махнул рукой грузовику – всё в порядке, спасибо за подсказку, увидел.

Дождь играл с потрепанным щитом злую шутку. Пока Сэм шёл к нему, последняя цифра пять сменилась на шесть.

Пройдя под щитом, он вернулся и вгляделся внимательнее. Не пять и не шесть. Восемь.

Чёртов дождь.

**

За городской чертой этот чёртов дождь исчез в мгновение ока, как будто провалился в преисподнюю. Только что Сэм вытирал с лица все хляби небесные и упорно шагал к далёким огонькам впереди, а через секунду под ногами запылил пережжённый асфальт, и мотельная вывеска, сквозь стену ливня игравшая ярко-красными нечитаемыми иероглифами, вылепилась чокнутым, но таким подходящим ко всему, что происходило, названием: «Собачий приют». Какая жизнь, такой и приют. Вывеска поменьше, под задницей у алого пса, виляющего неоновым хвостом, игриво соблазняла: «Чистые простыни, горячий душ, оплата почасовая, бекон на завтрак». Похоже, псам в этом городке жилось хорошо. И в подтверждение этой мысли кусты у входа задрожали и полупрозрачная собачья тень метнулась вдоль крыльца, чуть слышно взвизгивая.

Из кустов вылез ёж и спокойно затопал по освещённой дорожке. Сэм сделал пару шагов, ёж повернулся к нему, его мордочка влажно блестела, и Сэму вдруг почудилось, что это кровь, но он всё ещё не мог вытряхнуть из себя другие запахи: пыли, дождя и бензина, чтобы учуять медную тягучую вонь свежей раны.

Выбросив кровожадного ежа из головы, он подошёл к двери и потянул её на себя. Глухо звякнул колокольчик, и мужчина за стойкой поднял голову.

– Добрый вечер, – Сэм слегка откашлялся. – Я не знаю, смогу ли позволить себе номер, скажите мне сначала цену или подскажите мотель подешевле.

Мужчина встал и потом ещё раз встал, то есть выпрямился. Сэм впервые в жизни почувствовал себя человеком нормального роста, а не дылдой, которому нужно наклоняться почти к каждому для разговоров и поцелуев. Высокий Дин на рост не жаловался и плевал на подобные Сэмовы заморочки. Когда младший его перерос, он стал делать очень просто – швырял Сэма на ближайший стул и устраивался сверху. И так и висел над ним, упираясь руками в плечи или в спинку стула, и заигрывал всем телом – м-м-м, Сэмми, ты такой горячий мальчик – крутил бёдрами, сжимал как удав, целовал обмякшего, расплющенного Сэма, и тот тёк от Динова смеха так близко к губам, выгибался вверх и хватался за пояс, вплетая пальцы в шлёвки.

– Молодой человек, в городе всего один мотель, и успокойтесь, если у вас нет денег, я поселю вас бесплатно. Я не настолько беден, чтобы выгнать вас обратно в такой ливень.

Сэм оторопел во второй раз. Голос у великана оказался очень высоким, хотелось даже открыть рот, чтобы звук не так дёргал перепонки. Но дело было даже не в столь неожиданном для прижимистых мотельных хозяев предложении – за окном всё снова тонуло в дожде, словно великан своим пронзительным, как визг пилы, голосом выдернул его обратно из преисподней.

– Пройдёмте, – и гигантская ладонь указала в тёмный провал коридора с одиноким жёлтым огоньком в самом конце.

От двери к двери вовсю гуляли сквозняки, и Сэм почти побежал, догоняя широко шагающего великана. За спиной раздался тихий цокот когтей о напольную плитку, но когда Сэм оглянулся, то никого и ничего реального не увидел, лишь кое-где тусклый свет странно себя вел, преломляясь в подвисшей на четырех невидимых лапах некой сущности, источавшей тревожный запах.

Сера. Здесь пахло серой. Сэм невольно зашептал первую пришедшую в голову молитву:

– Радуйся, Мария, благодати полная...

В конце коридора скрипнула дверь, и в полумраке мелькнула стройная женская фигура в белой ночной сорочке, выпачканной чем-то тёмным на животе. Сэму обманчиво почудилось, что он её знает. Женщина резко ткнула пальцем куда-то за плечо Сэму и, пока тот растерянно смотрел то назад, то вперёд, исчезла в номере.

И тут же страх схлынул, воздух стал чище, и даже волосы перестали липнуть к голове ледяной шапкой, словно ласковая рука просушила их тёплым полотенцем, согретым на кухонной плите.

Великан остановился перед одним из номеров, достал сигарету из кармана, чиркнул спичкой – снова запах горящей серы и дерева, Сэм, ты чокнутый параноик – и, подкурив, указал на дверь:

– Ключ в тарелке у входа. Располагайтесь. Если хотите поужинать, сейчас работает только казино, но там есть неплохой бар с едой. Тут недалеко, я одолжу дождевик. Сушилка в подвале, но лучше дайте мне одежду, я сам спущусь. Ночь, крутые ступеньки, у меня нет желания разбираться с вашей страховой компанией.

Как будто у Сэма была страховка.

А может, и есть где-то. Джон никогда не говорил, а Сэм привык к фальшивым документам и не спрашивал. Тайны отца, его схроны, внезапно появляющиеся крупные суммы денег и внезапные исчезновения давно перестали его интересовать. Дин всё продолжал молча задавать вопросы отцу, и Сэму хотелось орать от бессилия – Дин, когда уже ты прекратишь плакать без слёз в очередную грязную гостиничную подушку?

Да, они повидали много мотельных номеров, но этот Сэма ошеломил. Комната была полна птиц и животных. На сером покрывале сплетались фламинго, до непристойности тесно вжимаясь друг в друга грудинами и откидывая в призывном крике кривоклювые головы, по песчаным коврикам бежали мелкие грызуны, вздыбливая ворс на узких вертлявых тельцах, по влажно-зеленым хвойным стенам летели вспугнутые вторжением лимонногрудые синицы и ласточки с раздвоенными хвостами. В ажурных узорах запутались слепые канарейки, напрягая горло в неслышимой песне, по обеим сторонам камина вытянулись, как стражи на плацу, изголодавшиеся до страшной худобы львы. Дождь за окном звал, стучал в стекло, шторы вздрагивали и роняли узоры из листвы на спины ежей, притаившихся внизу на тканевой кромке.

Громадная ванна на львиных лапах, отрубленных, видимо, у тех, кто плохо служил, занимала почти всю ванную комнату, загораживая собой угол с унитазом и милостиво разрешая маленькой раковине повиснуть под зеркалом в тяжёлой бронзовой раме.

А ведь не соврали – всё, как обещал алый пес на вывеске: горячий душ оказался немилосердно горячим, но Сэм не мог себя заставить выкрутить кран и сделать воду похолоднее. Задыхаясь в пару, он слушал гул льющейся воды и грохот неугомонного ливня и думал о том, что здесь бы они могли поместиться вдвоём.

Большие ванны им не попадались вообще, Дин особо и не любил принимать ванну, ему нравился сильный напор, окатывающий тело, смывающий грязь и сглаживающий шрамы. Обычно Сэм терпеливо ждал, пока Дин вымоет голову, и, замёрзший от ожидания, забирался к нему и прижимался к тёплой, расслабленной спине, обхватывая талию. Дин не прогонял его, но выждав, пока Сэм раскиснет от воды и тепла, поворачивался с шампунем, уже набранным в ладонь, и начинал безжалостно драть спутавшиеся волосы. Сэм выл, вырывался, оскальзывался на мыльном, щербатом дне ванны, падал на колени и, плотно зажмурившись, чтобы пена не выела глаза, вслепую, открытым ртом заставлял Дина бесполезно цепляться за непромытые толком пряди и просить вперемежку с богохульными угрозами:

– Быстрее! Чтоб тебя, Сэмми, убью! Ещё, господи ты боже мой, пресвятая Мария и Иосиф, сил моих нету… Сэмми, не могу…

Никогда Сэм не видел Дина таким религиозным, как в те моменты, под жалкой струйкой горячей воды, заканчивающейся так же неотвратимо, как и Динов экстаз, безумно похожий на экстаз святой Терезы.

Высушенная одежда и дождевик ждали за дверью на вычурной передвижной вешалке. Сэм вкатил в номер это украшенное коваными змеями и жимолостью сооружение и упал на кровать, расхохотавшись. Ничто уже не воспринималось нормально, но про чистые носки Сэм был в состоянии помнить. Вытряхнув рюкзак на покрывало, он уставился на рулончик долларов, стянутый розовой девчоночьей резинкой с жёлтым пластиковым цветочком – привет, сестрёнка Сэмми, питайся нормально. Дин, чтоб тебя, господи боже мой, Дин, святые угодники, как же ты мне нужен сейчас!

Дрожащими руками Сэм развернул футболку, в которую ещё дома упаковал маленькую бутылочку «Джека Дэниэлса». Виски всегда пригодится, первая заповедь их семьи: дезинфекция, антидепрессант, афродизиак. Во второй футболке, в мешковине, была спрятана беретта – да, Дин, оружие для девчонок, согласен. Сэм развернул её после первого глотка виски.

Алкоголь пролился в пустой желудок огненным потоком, тело мгновенно отяжелело – не умею я пить, прости, – и Сэм вытянулся на огромной кровати, сбивая ногами покрывало на пол.

Они так и не перешли последнюю черту, которая окончательно превратила бы их странную, жёсткую, как просоленные верёвки, связь в мерзкое слово «инцест». Столько раз Сэм нависал над Дином, открытый, готовый, и умолял:

– Дин… Ди-и-ин…

Дин закрывал глаза предплечьем, выставив локоть почти вертикально, а второй рукой упирался Сэму в грудь, отталкивая.

Не хватило тогда мужества выдернуть беретту из-под подушки и приставить к голове, приказать, сломить.

Сэм вдавил ствол под подбородок, чтобы почувствовать холод металла. Если пуля в голову, ты бы согласился, Дин? Рука помнила плоть, налитую кровью, влажную от слюны и смазки. Но сколько бы Сэм ни ждал, удерживая захлебывающегося стонами Дина на самом краю, он ждал всегда напрасно, сдавался первый и сползал вниз. Пуль Дин никогда не боялся, но попробовать стоило бы.

Виски туманил голову, беретта вжималась в горло, вздрагивая с каждым рывком кулака, с каждым сдавленным криком. Глубже, Дин, больнее, бери, жми, или я выстрелю. Я выстрелю, клянусь!

Судорогой свело тело, и Сэм сжался на кровати, отбрасывая пистолет, пачкая о мокрый живот бёдра и предплечья.

Чёрт, как же хочется есть!

**

Казино в городке с численностью населения в один залп стоило посетить. Отец бы пошутил именно так, вояка хренов. Интересно, что чувствует человек, когда на его глазах артиллерия превращает жизнь людей в дымящиеся воронки?

Кутаясь в дождевик, Сэм побежал к высокому зданию, мерцавшему сквозь дождь лиловыми огоньками, похожими на огни святого Эльма, и вылетел на ковровую дорожку, вобравшую в себя как минимум половину вылившейся на городок воды.

Он слегка ошалел и притормозил, когда присмотрелся к казино. Здание словно слепил какой-то ребёнок-гигант. Перед Сэмом высилась башня, собранная из брёвен, кирпичей, кусков бетона, стеклянных блоков. На самом верху, под шпилем, скрученным из железных прутов и деревянных планок, торчали огромные городские часы. Секундная стрелка конвульсивно дёргалась на одном месте, а минутная бежала по кругу как сумасшедшая, подталкивая часовую.

Кроссовки промокли окончательно, ноги покалывало от холода, и Сэм поспешил к входу. Кроме еды его теперь очень интересовало, что он увидит внутри. Мешочек с солью, святую воду и беретту с серебряными пулями он взял, а дальше разберется по ситуации. Если повезёт, то он всё же поужинает, не повезёт… Дальше Сэм никогда не додумывал – Динова привычка.

Дверь ему открыл услужливый темнокожий швейцар, принял из рук дождевик и повесил на такую же, как в мотеле, передвижную кованую вешалку.

– Сэр, могу предложить смокинг.

Сэм отмахнулся – играть в игры с переодеванием он не собирался:

– А можете предложить ужин? Только не по цене «конкорда».

Денег вместе с теми, что подсунул Дин, хватило бы на приличный ужин, но Сэм вечно стеснялся попасть в ситуацию неплатёжеспособного деревенского парня, съевшего тост за двадцать баксов. И он не собирался стрелять и поливать святой водой, чтобы сэкономить. Ужина без побоища ему было вполне достаточно. Всё зло этого мира не истребить за один вечер и в одиночку.

Швейцар продемонстрировал в вежливой улыбке белоснежные зубы и указал рукой в не менее белоснежной перчатке на широкую, украшенную витражами двустворчатую дверь.

– Вам подадут. Прошу, сэр.

Сэм толкнул двери и шагнул в мягкий трескучий гул. На первый взгляд здесь собрался чуть ли не весь городок, но это лишь на первый взгляд. Все, кто оборачивался к нему, были слишком разными, непохожими на людей, проживших бок о бок много лет: вечерние вычурные одеяния, смокинги, рабочие комбинезоны, лёгкие платьица, пляжные шорты, туповатые, хитрые, пронзительные лица.

Сам зал шокировал ещё больше, чем вид снаружи. Сэм ошалело вглядывался и никак не мог решить – местный дизайнер либо свихнулся, либо это был новый, непонятный обывателю стиль, наподобие мусорных инсталляций. Всё противоречило всему – лампочки без абажуров и толстые свечи, воткнутые в позолоченные пасти саламандр, колонны из мрамора и арматуры, вычурные чёрно-белые обои и изразцы с тусклым неразборчивым рисунком, медальоны, картины, фотографии.

Истинный Вавилон.

От кроссовок на кремовой плитке пола, расписанной острыми переплетениями хмеля и папоротника, оставались мокрые следы, и Сэм неловко затоптался на месте, выбирая траекторию движения понезаметнее и покороче. Голод уже не концентрировался в пустом желудке – он разлился по всему телу, заставляя вынюхивать, искать глазами добычу.

– Здравствуй, Сэм.

Он узнал её и тут же забыл, что узнал.

– Меня зовут Джо, мы ещё не знакомы, – девушка тряхнула белокурыми вьющимися волосами, перебросила нож в левую руку, а правую, теперь безоружную, протянула для рукопожатия.

– Ты местная?

 – Нет, я здесь проездом. Или пролётом, смотря как описывать ситуацию. Подзадержалась, поиздержалась. – Нож в её пальцах раскачивался, как метроном. – Хочу сделать чуток ставок, говорят, новичкам везёт.

– Удачи, – Сэм проводил взглядом её ловко выточенную фигурку-пешку в обтягивающих джинсах, пробирающуюся к центру зала между фигурами посолиднее, и повернулся к бару. Еда, где тут еда? Её должно быть полно, он чуял её, горячую, сытную, придающую сил.

Невысокие столики с разномастными стульями стояли прямо перед стойкой. Пить он не собирался, но как найти официанта в толпе адвокатов, многодетных матерей, садовников, стариков, кокеток, опытных шлюх и неопытных менеджеров, дефилирующих в странном, словно собранном из кусков разных комнат, помещении?

Искать не пришлось. Не успел он присесть, как край его столика накрыла белоснежная льняная салфетка, и на ней тут же устроились две вилки и нож. Между ними плавно опустилась тарелка с горкой салата, отварным картофелем и огромным бифштексом, перед тарелкой материализовалась плетёная корзинка с булочками. Сэм поднял голову и увидел официанта в белой куртке с полотенцем, услужливо переброшенным через руку. Его лицо, слегка перекошенное и ненормально худое, плохо сочеталось с сонными глазами и мертвенным, почти в цвет куртки, шрамом вокруг шеи. Официант заметил Сэмов взгляд, кивнул приветственно и прохрипел:

– Кофе.

Чашка в его руке появилась из ниоткуда, и в воздухе, насыщенном приторными духами и гарью свечей, разлился запах отличного кофе, щедро сдобренного виски.

Сэм ел не спеша, наслаждаясь каждым пережёванным и проглоченным куском, плевать, сколько это будет стоить. Голод затихал, сворачивался в клубок под рёбрами и лишь иногда, когда Сэм бросал взгляд на проходящих мимо, трогал лапой внутренности.

Подобрав последние крошки, Сэм сделал первый глоток терпкого кофе и понял, что все притихли. Толпа расступалась неслышно, мелкими шажками, опуская головы, пропуская кого-то важного. Сэм улыбнулся в чашку – видали мы таких, вальяжных царьков, которые через пять минут разговора судорожно хватаются за сердце и телефон, не зная, куда деваться от скелета, вывалившегося из шкафа. Но к его столику шёл не вальяжный местечковый царёк, а тот, кого Сэм ждал так долго, что перестал ждать.

Незнакомый, чужой, с аккуратной, волосок к волоску, причёской, в чёрной шёлковой рубашке, элегантный как дьявол, с крадущим воздух платком на шее, безумно красивый, до дрожи желанный.

Его брат Дин.

**

– Здравствуй, Сэмми.

Ни следа канзасского выговора. Артикуляция, как у той матери глухого мальчугана. Даже если бы толпа шумела и орала, Сэм бы прочёл своё имя по губам.

– Дин… – он встал, опрокидывая столик, недопитый кофе, сам почти опрокинулся и замер.

Дин поманил его:

– Ну что же ты, иди ко мне.

Сэм, послушный, как марионетка, дёрнул коленями и, пошатываясь, побрёл к брату. Тот обнял его, сохраняя дистанцию, и влажно поцеловал в щёку.

– Добро пожаловать в Башню.

Запах – его не сымитировать шейпшифтерам. Странно, ведь меняются они на клеточном уровне, почему же запах другой? Это точно был Дин, его кожа, его пристрастие к сладким, почти приторным ароматам – и кто из нас девчонка, а, братишка?

– Как ты здесь оказался?

– Долгая история, Сэмми. Но ты вовремя, очень вовремя.

Дин кивнул едва заметно кому-то в толпе, и Сэм резко оглянулся, ухватив неестественно светлый взгляд, светло-жёлтый, почти белый, как у напарника Дэна. Из-за этих глаз он и не успел разглядеть лицо.

Они присели за вычурный ломберный столик – Сэм упал на жёсткий офисный стул, Дин элегантно опустился в бархатное кресло с потёртыми подлокотниками. Шёлковая плоская куколка-кореяночка, перебирая узкими ножками, принесла им шампанское и встала за спиной у Дина – двухмерная, затянутая в облегающее платье с широкими рукавами. Её руки казались живее лица, она что-то приказала жестами адвокату слева и тихим шёпотом шлюхе справа, те склонили головы и исчезли, а она снова замерла, только кончики пальцев беспокойно касались края рукавов.

– Ты мне нужен, Сэмми, прости, что не получилось со Стэнфордом, но твой отъезд немного всё… – Дин прищёлкнул пальцами, подыскивая слово, – сдвинул с места.

Сэм ненавидел эдакую многозначительность в словах, на поверку она всегда оказывалась пустым звуком, попыткой сбить с толку. Сбить с толку Сэма Винчестера, ха! Видать, у братишки память отшибло этим чокнутым на всю голову городом.

– Я не понимаю, что могло такого произойти за один день.

– Если бы один день, Сэм. Все началось с того, как наша матушка в обмен на жизнь нашего батюшки пообещала кое-что одному демону.

Сэм не собирался подыгрывать Дину, шокироваться, задавать вопросы. Он ждал, пока этот Дин – напыщенный чужак – сделает что-нибудь. Слова – пыль на ветру.

– Наша мама была охотницей, может, у нее и выбора не было, я, конечно, могу спросить, но она не здесь, а в раю. Странно, правда, Сэмми? Продать своих детей и быть в раю. И здесь политика.

Сэм вспомнил женщину в коридоре. Она мелькнула перед ним фрагментом старой фотографии и исчезла за дверью. В рай ведь тоже ведёт какая-то дверь? Или это только сказки для детей?

– Верь сказкам, Сэмми, – Дин словно подхватил ход его мыслей. – За первенцами гонялись испокон веков, подменыши в колыбельках, увы, суровая реальность. Но со мной вышло немного по-другому, как оказалось, нужен ещё и ты. И Азазель, тот самый мамин скупщик-меняла, решил вырастить не только Антихриста, но и его верного пса-брата, и напоил тебя своей кровью, это как хорошая дурь, Сэмми, на неё подсаживаешься сразу. Оглянись вокруг, Сэмми, если нужно – тут галлоны этой дури. Фас, Сэмми!

Голод выпустил когти и рванул кишки так, что Сэм согнулся пополам. Толпа попятилась, кто-то перепуганно вскрикнул.

Дин довольно рассмеялся. Сэм зарычал, разозлённый его смехом:

– И для этого ты нужен Азазелю? Устроить апокалипсис? Кто он такой?

– Любимец Люцифера. Ангелы, демоны, падшая звезда, восстание против бога, Сэмми, ты же часами слушал разглагольствования пастора Джима и его дружков-святош. Они хоть маразматики через одного, но с чужого голоса пели правильно.

Дин врал. Сэм никогда не понимал, как другие верят его лжи, сам он вычислял брата на раз. Дин врал, и ухмылялся, и с каждой секундой всё больше становился похож на того Дина, который старательно смотрел на Джона честными глазами и брал всю вину на себя.

– Только не говори, что и у тебя не было выбора, Дин!

Сердце колотилось прямо в горле, выталкивало гадкий скрежет на язык:

– Не ври мне!

Дин забросил ногу на ногу, наклонился, смахнул несуществующую пылинку с лаковой кожи туфли:

– Был. Но он не имел смысла. Не я, так кто-то другой.

– Например, я, да?

– Насчёт тебя не уверен. Ты тоже выбрал. Закон этого мира: выбор определяет судьбу. И как можно переиграть судьбу?

Сэм вдруг понял, почему оказался здесь. С логикой у него всегда был порядок. Выпитое залпом шампанское словно влили ему прямо в кровь, и волшебные пузырьки гнались друг за другом по артериям, наполняя тело воздухом, силой и гневом.

– Когда же вы, сукины дети, научитесь спрашивать меня?

– Ты всё сказал, когда уходил. У меня есть свидетель.

Адвокат и шлюха вкатили в зал клетку и размашистыми жестами фокусников сдёрнули полог.

В клетке сидел отец – постаревший, седой, озлобленный пес. Увидев Сэма, он бросился к решётке:

– Сынок, почему ты здесь?

Сэм отвернулся. И отец в ярости затряс решётку:

– Сын, отвечай!

Дин развёл руками:

– Папа не изменился. По-прежнему буйствует и любит выпить. Дайте ему виски.

Кореянка повернула плоское лицо к бармену и кивнула. Бармен вылил в пивной пластиковый стакан полбутылки «Джека», и эта пародия на чашу пошла по рукам, пока не дошла до шлюхи, которая просунула виски сквозь прутья и поставила на пол клетки. Отец в ярости пнул стакан ногой, но потом упал на колени и с шумом втянул алкоголь из лужицы.

– Не изменился.

Сэм оглянулся вокруг. Казино с численностью в один залп, да, папа? Теперь он знал, что чувствует человек, стирая с лица земли город.

Всемогущество.

– Ты спрашивал, как переиграть судьбу, Дин. Я тебе отвечу. В карты. Мы же в казино.

Толпа загудела, отец, вытирая рукавом бороду, хрипло рассмеялся, Дин отвернулся.

– У тебя ничего нет, Сэмми.

– Нет, Дин, у меня много чего есть, – Сэм встал и подошёл к Дину, взял его за подбородок и повернул голову, заставив смотреть на себя. – Ты думал, не соглашаешься ты – они приходят за нами всеми и за мной, соглашаешься – и конец света только твоя вина. Я такого не допущу.

Он хотел своего Дина обратно. Больше он ничем не руководствовался. Если для этого нужно стать Антихристом, он станет. Он не допустит, чтобы Дин был вот таким – полным презрения и вины, холодным, плоским, как его – кто она ему: служанка, любовница, демонский цербер… неважно.

– Так вот, моя судьба против твоей. Выиграю я, забираю твою судьбу себе. Проиграю – я твой пёс. Буду рвать каждого, кого прикажешь.

Сэм вернулся на своё место и спокойно спросил:

– Во что играем?

Кореянка ответила за Дина:

– Дьявольский покер, – и хлопнула в ладоши.

– Не смей! – голоса Дина и отца слились в один.

Адвокат вежливо откашлялся и выступил вперед:

– Игра заявлена, ваша милость. Откажетесь – проигрыш. Таковы правила.

Дин вскипел:

– В задницу ваши правила!

Но карты уже легли на столик ровной стопкой правильных шестиугольников. В высоте над залом невидимые часы гулко отбили полночь.

Кореянка подошла к столу. Беспокойные пальчики зацепили верх платья и стянули его на талию, широкие рукава ровными трапециями легли на бёдра.

Обнаженная по пояс, она смешала карты на столе, стасовала, выворачивая их по кругу, разложила веером, собрала и снова стасовала.

– Судьба против судьбы. Ставки сделаны, господа.

Карты падали на стол, на рубашках танцевали болотные духи, выплетая из водорослей и камыша клетчатые сети, растягивая их от угла к углу.

– Сэм?

Сэм поднял раздачу – водяной и вендиго. Непарная мелочь, шансы мизерные. Он не знал правил, не знал колоды, но голод внутри служил ему точкой отсчёта, на эти карты он даже не отозвался.

– Сбрасываю.

Карты вспыхнули и осели чёрными пушистыми горками. Кореянка склонилась и подула на пепел, сметая его со стола, её маленькая грудь расширилась на вдохе, и смуглые соски напряглись, когда она снова метнула две карты. А теперь лучше: Король Ада и его пёс.

Заломило в спине, на руках вздулись вены, одежда стала тесной. Невидимые часы вгрызались в тело и отбирали год за годом.

– Ещё карту.

Демон. Отросшие волосы посерели, Сэм яростно потёр подбородок, и жёсткая взрослая щетина оставила ожог на суставе кисти.

– Ещё две карты.

Проклятая душа и призрак. Стрит. Стоит остановиться. Он умирает.

Дин долго мял свои карты, рвал сети на рубашках, а потом коротко бросил:

– Меняю одну, – но карту не выпустил, она сгорела в его руках, и кореянка сдула пепел прямо с пальцев, прикасаясь губами к ногтям.

– Карту, ещё карту.

В зале царила полная тишина.

– Вскрываемся.

Дин бросил на стол карты. Падшие ангелы посыпались на зелёное сукно, и последними упали Бог и Жрец. Тройка. У Бога не бывает пары.

Дин проиграл.

Сэм поднял карту с Богом и посмотрел в росчерк молнии над маленькой фигуркой на вершине горы. Ты этого хотел, Господь? И кто ещё есть в твоей колоде?

Голод торжествовал, безумно хотелось пить, и услужливая шлюха протянула бокал красного вина. Вино не насыщало, но Сэм выпил до дна.

– Твой выигрыш, Сэм, бери, – и Дин встал и развел руки, охватывая толпу. – Знаешь, кто эти все? Здесь те, кто погибнут от твоей руки. До твоего приезда сюда их было не больше полутора тысяч, а сейчас оглянись.

Витражная дверь влилась в стены, стены раздвинулись, и белоснежная зубастая перчатка взмахнула, приветствуя проливной дождь и холодный ветер.

К казино катилась волна из человеческих тел, шепчущая, кричащая, стонущая на разных языках, в костюмах, куртках, сари, набедренных повязках, с детьми в колясках и на руках отцов и матерей.

– Их миллионы, Сэм, это и есть твоя судьба.

Дин подошел к нему и обнял лицо ладонями. Юный и желанный по-прежнему, но Сэм так устал и постарел, что не смог его ни обнять, ни оттолкнуть.

– Сэмми, я заявляю игру.

– Тебе нечего ставить.

– Я ставлю себя.

Мечта осуществилась, и отец, прижавшись к решётке, смотрел на них. Всё так, как Сэм хотел, но горечь не ушла, и гладкие ладони – не те, те обжигали жесткой кожей – гладили виски, скулы, стирали тёмно-красное, как бока фрейтлайнера, вино с губ.

Сэм поймал Дина за запястья, разрывая сотни магических нитей с амулетами, и те посыпались на пол, сжигая выписанные гениальными кистями извивы папоротника и хмеля.

– Ставка не принимается, Дин, – и повторил для себя: – Нет.

Хищные саламандры ещё шире раскрыли пасти и проглотили свечи вместе с язычками огней. Выгнув бронзовые тельца, они запылали изнутри и выдохнули долгие струи огня. Зал наполнился летним зноем, огненные выдохи раскалили стены до серо-белого. Кореянка вскрикнула, закрываясь от огня, и превратилась в карточный пепел, тёмно-синее платье осело шёлковой лужицей на вздыбленный пол.

Отец отшатнулся вглубь клетки и вспыхнул в темноте. Все, кто пил, ел, бросал кости, стонали, рычали и сгорали заживо. Только Дина и Сэма пламя облизывало, не причиняя вреда. Один уже шагнул в ад, второй готовился к этому.

– Дино, Сэмми... – укоризненно прошептал незнакомо-знакомый голос, затапливая виной как дождем.

Сэм положил Дину руку на грудь и оттолкнул. Пора положить всему конец. И мечтам тоже.

Стены, собранные из кусков зданий, наконец рухнули, и рухнул с небес ливень, смывая пепел и гарь, огонь шипел и плевался паром.

Молния ударила совсем рядом, взрывая останки переплетений папоротника под ногами.

Дин всмотрелся в дождь и закричал, но слов было не разобрать, до Сэма долетало лишь пронзительное:

– Аыма! Агыдфни! Агыдфни!

Сэм закрыл уши, боясь оглянуться:

– Замолчи! – и пошатнулся, когда пол под ним ощерился плиткой, распахивая трещину-пасть. Дин бросился к нему, но Сэм сделал шаг назад, забирая выигранную судьбу с собой, и рухнул в открывшуюся пропасть.

Он летел вниз вместе с каплями дождя и смотрел на приближающееся дно, где лежала опустевшая клетка, и понимал, что ему ещё лететь и лететь, и он безумно устал и хочет закрыть глаза, чтобы не видеть, как игольчатые комки, устилающие дно пропасти, поднимают свои окровавленные мордочки и взывают к нему.

**

– Подъём, малец!

Сэм открыл глаза. Над ним склонился великан. Но когда великан сделал шаг в сторону, то превратился в старого знакомца, водителя грузовика – Дэна.

– Пора ехать, в кабине доспишь, места полно, мы выдрыхлись за ночь, так что хочешь верхнюю, хочешь – нижнюю.

Дэн потянулся с хрустом и мотнул головой в сторону фрейтлайнера. На утреннем солнце тот сверкал хромом и винными боками.

Сэм огляделся. Оказывается, он лежал в траве, недалеко от трассы, подложив под голову рюкзак. На нём были все те же джинсы и майка. Рюкзак по объему не уменьшился и не увеличился.

Сэм встал и выставил ладонь козырьком над глазами.

Серая дорожная полоса выползала из-за горизонта и ныряла за край земли на противоположной стороне. Нигде не было видно ни городского щита, ни малейшего намёка на дома вдалеке.

– А где…

– Что где?

– Городок, тут был городок, Вавилон, кажется.

– Парень, тебе голову, случаем, не напекло? Или защемил себе чего, пока дрых в кресле? То-то поутру попросил выпустить отлить и пошёл мимо всех кустов с рюкзаком. Мы подумали про рюкзак, что тебе крупно приспичило и ты бумагу прихватил. Потом смотрим – нету и нету, а ты дрыхнешь в травке. Клещей проверь.

– Вы сами мне вчера говорили, что тут мотель… – Сэм осёкся. Ничего они не говорили, он помнил, как ударила молния, как застопорило двигатель, и дальше – темнота. Заснул, как провалился.

– Та-а-ак, – протянул Дэн, – ты с вечера как дурной. Неудивительно, по такому солнцепеку столько шёл. Подымай задницу и лети к Малышу, пока в термосе кофеёк ещё плещется. До ближайшей заправки ехать и ехать. А там и Калифорния, малец, красивые девчонки, свежее пиво, э-э-эх-х-х… Шевелись.

Кофе осталось всего ничего, но Сэм не стал отказываться. Опрокинув чашку горького и чёрного, как дёготь, напитка в себя, он с готовностью запрыгнул в кабину и пробрался в спальный отсек.

Малыш заурчал и тронулся с места. И тут Сэм увидел шестиугольник, болтающийся между лобовых стекол. Вчера он его не заметил.

– Что это?

Светлоглазый напарник – его глаза в дневном свете оказались просто светло-карими, почти жёлтыми – поймал за угол картинку и повернул к нему:

– Святой Сэмюэль, чья вера была крепче стальных цепей. Ты тоже Сэм, так что молись за нас. Два Сэма лучше одного.

Против солнца было сложно рассмотреть лицо святого, но надпись «Молись за нас» прочитывалась хорошо.

Каждый вечер, пообещал он себе, каждый вечер, Дин, я буду молиться. Молиться о том, чтобы ты не искал, не ждал и не звонил.

Сэм лег на мягкий матрас и закрыл глаза. И тут же всплыло лицо Дина, его распахнутые, с расширенными зрачками глаза, побелевшая кожа с пятнышками веснушек и ещё более белые ниточки шрамов, проступивших у губ, на лбу, на щеке. Сэм видел его таким лишь однажды, когда Дин, истекая кровью, лежал у него на коленях и не кричал от боли лишь потому, что сил хватало только на дыхание. Отец гнал машину, а Сэм держал его, вжимая повязку в рану, утопая в крови брата, и молча орал всем чёрным теням за стеклом:

– Не отдам!

**

Он все уже упал в Клетку, много лет спустя.

– Не хмурься, Сэмми, – Люцифер тасовал карты многопалыми руками, болотные духи латали порванные сети. – Ты сам выбрал.

Сэм выгибался на ежовых иглах и смотрел, как летят ему на грудь карта за картой.

– Сэм?

– Ты не втянешь его снова в свою игру.

– Делай ставку. Судьбу ты уже проиграл.

Сэм, корчась от боли в обожжённых пальцах, взял карты:

– Моя душа тебя устроит?

 


End file.
